Mira Phillips, The New Girl in Town
by rennesme dusk
Summary: What if a there was one more addition to the Avengers, and what if she knew Tony once and what if she wasn't exactly normal? Follow Mira Phillips story as she joins the Avengers and possibly finds love.
1. Chapter 1

Mira Phillips

I walked into a bar in New Orleans, it reeked of the smell of smoke. It had a very dreary appearance, and a very depressed feel to it. I've been in New Orleans for a few weeks on "vacation" as I like to call it. What it really is, is that I am starting my life over again. My current name is Evelyn Chester, however that's obviously not my real name since I already said this isn't the first time I've started my life over. My true name is Mira Phillips, however I rarely let anyone know that.

I am from Africa but I do not look it, my great grandparents moved to Africa when they were thirty-four. I have Golden-Blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and I have hetrochromia my left eye is a shocking green and my right eye is a beautiful silver-blue. I figure I look out of place in the small bar.

I go and sit at a stool instead of at a table and the man at the bar raises an eyebrow at me obviously confused by why a beautiful girl like me would be in a place like this. I just give him a haunted smile, and he shivers then straightens himself and comes over to me.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" the man asks looking me over obviously thinking I look no more than 19 to 21 years of age, this particular bar won't serve you alcohol unless you are of 25 years of age.

I check his name tag, "A whiskey please, Jimmy." I say looking him straight in the eyes, he seems startled by my straight-forwardness.

"I'm afraid imma need to see some ID ma'am" Jimmy tells me trying to tear his eyes from my gaze but fails.

"Of course" I say and pull my current drivers license out of my purse, and hand it to him, it says that I am 25. However that is far from my true age.

He checks the driver's license then looks at me then the license then at me then the license then back at me. "Ok, I'll go get you that whiskey now ma'am." Jimmy says then leaves.

I start to ponder how I got into all this, and then I start to get angry because it's not a happy thing… It's a very long story that I don't know if I'll ever tell anyone about. See I'm technically not even supposed to exist. I am 6,500 years old and counting, people don't live that long, so I have to keep changing my identity. I have to keep moving from place to place also.

But I no longer get too attached to people so it's not as sad when I must move again. As I leave the bar I notice that there are 3 men following me, oh this is gonna be fun. I walk into an alley and I stop, then turn around.

"I suggest you leave and don't come back, for your own good." I say in an ominise tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did.

As I turned and I saw the three men that had followed me I realized they must have been following me the whole time because its painfully obvious that they aren't random drunken idiots from the bar, no this is a million times worse. It's the government. Shit I gotta think fast, I cannot be dragged back and be tested on! Then I realize I was a huge idiot for backing into an ally because I will not fight government officials because I don't want to be noticed.

But there is something different about these government guys…

"There's no reason to freak out we aren't here to harm you, we need to ask you some questions is all so if you would please, come with us. I'm Agent Coulson by the way." This Coulson dude said.

"Who do you guys work for?" I ask as I get into the government vehicle.

"We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Agent Coulson said.

It was quiet the rest of the way, after the car ride we got on a jet and we flew to New York City, oh how I love New York and how I hate the government… We got into another car upon arriving in New York City and to my astonishment we drove to none other than Stark Tower; Now I really wanna know what the fucks going on! We went up an elevator and down a hall into a conference type room and a black man wearing an eye patch is sitting in the room the agents all sat down but I remained standing and the black man stood and offered me his hand which I shook.

"I am Director Fury of shield, and I have a few questions for you starting with how you managed to live for 6,500 years unnoticed." Fury said.

"I have ways." I say not wanting to reveal much until I knew how much he knows.

"I know about your… Abilities so don't even try to hide it." Fury said looking annoyed.

"Okay so why did you bring me here then? Why not just go right ahead and experiment on me? Isn't that what the government does with freaks like me?" I asked in a spiteful voice

"I brought you here because we need your help. You could be a great hero with the right training, I want you to be an avenger I think that you could be very good at keeping the peace within the avengers, you wouldn't have to keep changing identities and you could go by your true identity again, so will you join the avengers?" Fury asked.

I was so excited I screamed yes at the top of my lungs and it obviously annoyed the fury guy which made me happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

I was so excited, I always wanted to be a hero but I was afraid that people wouldn't accept me and they'd act like barbarians and try to kill me. See I'm the last of my kind, I am a vampire, and I'm a mutant but I don't normally use my mutations, maybe that's why he said I needed training… I am finally unpacked, hmm what now? I guess I'll go explore! As I thought that I left my room and I rounded the corner and I almost ran into a very tall man. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw who it was, it was Captain America, I really respect him because I was around to see what all he has done. In fact I even was in Germany when Hitler and the Nazis began terrorizing everyone and it was horrible the Captain was a miracle to the people.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I say as I back up.

"Don't worry about it" he says politely with a smile.

"My name is Mira, and your obviously Captain America" I say with a small smile

"Please call me Steve" he says

"Well see you around I guess" I say with a wink and I start to walk off.

I start to head into the lounge, I don't know how I know to get there I just feel like I've been here before… That's when I heard it that familier voice, oh god oh please no… I walk into the lounge dispite the voice and I instantly regret it for more reasons than one. First reason, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I was a freak. Second reason, I saw him oh how he looks like his father… but he couldn't keep his trap shut!

"Alice?! Is that you?!" Tony exclaimed

"Well yes I am the person you knew as Alice but no my name isn't Alice, well not anymore at least. How have you been Tony?" I said calmly

"Wow I haven't seen you since… Wow I haven't seen you since I was in college and you were working at a restaurant near the campus" Tony said.


End file.
